Accidently In Love
by AvatarTwilightObsession
Summary: How exactly did our favourite teddy bear get the ice queen? Completely by accident, of course...Rosalie and Emmett. Enjoys :D


**I always wondered how the giant teddy-bear managed to get the ice queen :D**

**Reviews, as always, make me like this :D**

**DISCLAIMER - I own nothing, but the coup is in progress. :D**

**ATO x

* * *

**

Rosalie had never liked Emmett McCarty all that much.

To her, he was the most infuriating person on earth. Naturally, Rosalie was pretty dark; she had always been cynical...a pessimist, as her brother said. Glass half empty rather than glass half full, he said.

But Emmett McCarty...was a complete optimist. Always jovial, always genial, always bouncing around like a ball with the cuddliness factor of a giant teddy bear to match.

And that pissed her off. She couldn't stand his continual happiness; it made her uneasy.

What she also couldn't stand was her unnatural desire to be around him all the time.

"Oh, Jazzy bear!" he called, sauntering into the house as he did every morning, as if it were his own; Rosalie was sitting at the table, doodling in her notebook, waiting for Jasper to get downstairs so they could leave. Unconsciously she fixed her blouse as he came round the corner. "Morning, Grim Reaper," he grinned at her, using the nickname he'd made up for her.

She tried to stifle her grin – Rosalie never grinned – and settled for sarcastic, "Good morning, fluffy bunny of joy."

"That's me," he agreed, taking a seat next to her, "Spreading joy where I can. And you," he tweaked her cheek playfully, generating a blush even as she swatted him off, "could use some of my bunny joy, Grim."

She attempted to roll her eyes and look annoyed, "I'm fine, thanks."

"Well then, if you won't take my joy, maybe you'll accept a dinner invitation...say for seven o'clock, Saturday night?" he asked, as he did every day - Emmett McCarty, as many said, was completely in love with Rosalie Hale, thought Rosalie always told herself it was simply a fancy. Many boys thought they were in love with her simply because, after one look they never looked away. No one loved her for her, Rosalie knew, and Emmett was no different.

She gave him a look, "No thanks, joy bunny."

He put up his hands, unperturbed, "No matter. I can always ask tomorrow."

Jasper came down the stairs then, and Rosalie suddenly decided she would call Alice and ask for a ride. "See you tomorrow, Rosie!" Emmett called as he and Jasper left, just as Alice appeared in the driveway, purple car in tow.

She leaned out the window, "I don't see why you won't just date him, Rose. He's perfectly nice, and have you seen what he's got in the back of those jeans?"

"Alice, please," Edward, her brother, complained from the back seat, "I let you drive, now don't talk about Emmett that way. I don't want the mental images."

"I was talking about Jasper," she giggled, licking her lips, "Mmm, now that's a _fine_ piece of eye candy."

Edward groaned, dropping his head into his hands as Rosalie got into the car, "Rose, please just date him so I don't have to hear about this anymore."

"Hey," Alice interjected, "I have to listen to you rant about Bella all the time, don't I? Bella this, Bella that, oh you'll never believe what Bella said yesterday..." Bella was a relatively new friend of theirs – an obsession of Edward's, as she was his new girlfriend – and Alice liked her immensely. Rosalie, in contrast, wasn't too sure. How could someone who hated clothes with a passion love shoes as much as Bella Swan did? It was rather strange, but other than that, she was perfectly amiable.

Rosalie and Alice both ignored Edward as he began tapping on his leg – impatient to get to school and see Bella, no doubt – and Rosalie leaned her head on her arm as Alice began talking, "Rose, why won't you date Emmett McCarty, seriously? He's completely in love with you; anyone can see that, so what's the problem?"

"I can't stand him," she insisted, "he's just so...happy. All the time!"

"I'm happy all the time."

"And I can't stand you either," she glanced towards her, "but you practically forced yourself on me; there was nothing I could do."

Alice just laughed, "Ah Rose, I love you too."

She puffed her golden hair out of her eyes, not able to keep from smiling at Alice's tinkling laugh.

In fact, her reasons for rejecting Emmett McCarty were completely redundant: she didn't have any. He just got on her nerves, and something in her refused to accept anything from him.

They pulled up in a parking space, right next to Bella's ultra-recognisable red Chevy truck, and Edward all but vaulted out of the car, skidding to a halt next to her whilst Alice laughed, "Sometimes I think he's less than five years old when it comes to Bella."

"Mmm," Rosalie pondered, watching Edward wrap his arms around Bella and tug her into his arms, which she happily accepted, her eyes closed and pressed into his shoulder. Alice was suddenly long gone, having spotted Jasper across the parking lot – he was her new goal boyfriend-wise – and Rosalie abruptly felt a little alone.

"Fancy seeing you again," a familiar voice grinned from the car door; Emmett's head was poking over the side, "Nice to see you out in the broad daylight, Grim Reaper."

"Why won't you just leave me alone, Emmett?" she huffed, exasperated, even as he grinned at her.

"Because, Rosie," he replied, leaning in and squatting on the wet tarmac, "I don't want to leave you alone."

"Why not?!"

"I want you, and I'm going to keep trying until you say yes. And you will," he whispered confidently, leaning in close so a shiver raced down Rosalie's spine – something that had never happened before – "because who can resist this?"

He pulled a macho face at her, and suddenly Rosalie couldn't help but laugh. She did, resting her head against the seat back as Emmett grinned triumphantly, "There," he said, proudly, "I made you laugh!"

"You did," Rosalie agreed, glancing at him, suddenly noticing what a lovely shade of deep blue his eyes were, "Well done."

He offered her his hand, and she let him help her out of the car, then he said, "Seven o'clock, Saturday night?"

She titled her head, then, on a whim, replied, "Lilies, not Roses, Emmett. Don't forget. And if you stand me up, I'll stand on _you_."

And with that she walked off, her hair blowing in the sunny wind. She couldn't help but feel slightly excited for tomorrow, which had never happened before.

She didn't miss Emmett's victory dance, or his elated whoop...or his chants of, "I got that date, I got that date, and...I got that date!"

Somehow, it made her feel that more loved.

And she discovered that night, completely by accident, even though she'd thought she hated him...she'd found she'd fallen in love with him too.

Quite by accident, of course.


End file.
